Keep Your Head Down (song)
"Keep Your Head Down" (왜, Wae, "Why") is a song recorded by TVXQ, and the title track of the album Keep Your Head Down. Lyrics |-|Korean= Keep your head down U-Know time (Max) You know what time it is? This is return of the king (모두 끝나버렸다) 난 시작도 안 해봤는데 (헤어져 버렸다) 난 이유조차 못 듣고 주변 사람들 모두 하나같이 날보고 너 왜 그래 왜 그래 왜 그래 난 이미 나쁜 놈 (죄라면) 널 사랑한 게 죄라면 (그게 죄라면) 진실했다는 게 죄라면 (나는 Keep it low 나는 Keep it low) 난 참아내고 내 자릴 지켜 (Keep your head down) 넌 정말 예쁘지만 너무 다른 너의 속이 난 너무 두려워 (Keep your head down) 사랑했다 하지만 난 이제 널 놓겠다 (왜?) 날 그렇게 쉽게 떠났니 (왜?) 내가 쉬워 보였던 거니 (왜?) 내 가슴은 찢어지잖아 (왜?) 모두 한순간의 꿈이었다면 (왜?) 바로잡을 시간이 있었다면 (왜?) 제발 네가 행복하길 바랬다 나 언제나 언제나 너를 가진 걸로 충분했고 세상이 뭐래도 같은 꿈을 꿔서 행복했고 지금은 널 보내게 됐지만 어차피 내 길을 갈 뿐이고 Now I’m just chillin’, Feel like I’m healing (늦어버렸다) 넌 다시 돌아갈 수 없단다 (네가 없다면) 난 무너질 거라 믿겠지 예전부터 넌 그건 착각이라고 내가 왜 그래 왜 그래 왜 그래 널 타일렀잖아 Hey 난 정말, 정말 슬펐다 철이 없던 네가 혹시라도 나쁜 사람 만날까 Why? baby (Keep your head down) 넌 정말 예뻐 근데 그뿐이야 네 가슴에 중요한 게 없는걸 (Keep your head down) 사랑의 아픔을 참는 가슴에 못 박고 (왜?) 날 그렇게 쉽게 떠났니 (왜?) 내가 쉬워 보였던 거니 (왜?) 내 가슴은 찢어지잖아 (왜?) (왜?) 모두 한순간의 꿈이었다면 (왜?) 바로잡을 시간이 있었다면 (왜?) 제발 네가 행복하길 바랬다 (왜?) 하, 그렇게 너 사람 갖고 장난, 장난 치지 마라 내 앞에선 요래조래 거짓말만을 늘어놓고 누가 봐도 누가 봐도 넌 정말 이중적이야 (왜왜왜) 수정 같던 마음들이 언제 그렇게 탁해졌니 사랑을 끝냈다 널 보낸 가슴이 텅 비워졌다 하지만 내 미래는 마치 일어나서 웃으라고 손짓한다 너를 보낸다 정말 행복하게 살아 (왜왜왜) 먼 훗날에 먼 훗날에 그냥 편하게 웃고 싶다 하하 (왜?) 왜~~~~~~~~ (왜?) 사랑을 그렇게 쉽게 놔버리는 너를 (왜?) 누군가 걱정할 거란 생각은 해봤나 (왜?) 네가 놔 버린 게 너는 뭔지 (왜?) 아직 모르는 것 같아 (왜?) 그대로 머물러 나를 지켜봐 (Keep your head down) 지워졌다, 사라졌다 내 가슴에 네가 죽어 모두 타버렸다 (Keep your head down) 지워졌다, 사라졌다 내 가슴에 네가 죽어 너는 이제 없다 |-|Romanization= Keep your head down U-Know time (Max) You know what time it is? This is return of the king (modu ggeutnabeoryeotda) nan sijakdo an haebwatneunde (heeojyeo beoryeotda) nan iyujocha mot deutgo jubyeon saramdeul modu hanagachi nalbogo neo wae geurae wae geurae wae geurae nan imi nappeun nom (joeramyeon) neol saranghan ge jweramyeon (geuge joeramyeon) jinsilhaetdaneun ge jweramyeon (naneun Keep it low naneun Keep it low) nan chamanaego nae jaril jikyeo (Keep your head down) neon jeongmal yeppeujiman neomu dareun neoui sogi nan neomu duryeowo (Keep your head down) saranghaetda hajiman nan ije neol nohgetda (wae?) nal geureohge swibge ddeonatni (wae?) naega swiwo boyeotdeon geoni (wae?) nae gaseumeun jjijeojijanha (wae?) modu hansunganui ggumieotdamyeon (wae?) barojabeul sigani isseotdamyeon (wae?) jebal nega haengbokhagil baraetda na eonjena eonjena neoreul gajin geollo chungbunhaetgo sesangi mworaedo gateun ggumeul ggwoseo haengbokhaetgo jigeumeun neol bonaege dwaetjiman eochapi nae gireul gal ppunigo Now I’m just chillin’, Feel like I’m healing (neujeobeoryeotda) neon dasi doragal su eobtdanda (nega eobtdamyeon) nan muneojil geora midgetji yejeonbuteo neon geugeon chakgagirago naega wae geurae wae geurae wae geurae neol tailleotjanha Hey nan jeongmal, jeongmal seulpeotda cheori eobtdeon nega hoksirado nappeun saram mannalkka Why? baby (Keep your head down) neon jeongmal yeppeo geunde geuppuniya ne gaseume jungyohan ge eomneungeol (Keep your head down) sarangui apeumeul chamneun gaseume mot bakgo (wae?) nal geureohge swibge ddeonanni (wae?) naega swiwo boyeotdeon geoni (wae?) nae gaseumeun jjijeojijanha (wae?) modu hansunganui kkumieotdamyeon (wae?) barojabeul sigani isseotdamyeon (wae?) jebal nega haengbokhagil baraetda ha, geureoke neo saram gatgo jangnan, jangnan chiji mara nae apeseon yoraejorae geojitmalmaneul neureonohgo nuga bwado nuga bwado neon jeongmal ijungjeogiya (waewaewae) sujeong gatdeon maeumdeuri eonje geureoke takhaejyeonni sarangeul ggeutnaetda neol bonaen gaseum i teong biwojyeotda hajiman nae miraeneun machi ireonaseo useurago sonjitanda neoreul bonaenda jeongmal haengbokhage sara (waewaewae) meon hutnare meon hutnare geunyang pyeonhage utgo sipda haha (wae?) wae~~~~~ (wae?) sarangeul geureohge swibge nwabeorineun neoreul (wae?) nugunga geokjeonghal georan saenggageun haebwatna (wae?) nega nwa beorin ge neoneun mwonji (wae?) ajik moreuneun geot gata (wae?) geudaero meomulleo nareul jikyeobwa (Keep your head down) jiwojyeotda, sarajyeotda nae gaseume nega jugeo modu tabeoryeotda (Keep your head down) jiwojyeotda, sarajyeotda nae gaseume nega jugeo neoneun ije eobtda |-|English= Keep your head down U-Know time (Max) You know what time it is? This is return of the king (Everything has ended) I didn’t even start yet (We broke up) I haven’t even heard the reason yet Everyone around me keeps asking me why I’m like this Why are you like that, why are you like that? I’m already the bad guy (If it’s a sin) If loving you was a sin (If that was a sin) If being genuine is a sin (I’ll keep it low, I’ll keep it low) I’ll hold it in and stand my ground (Keep your head down) You look pretty, but inside you’re so different, that’s what I’m afraid of (Keep your head down) I said I loved you but I’ll let you go (Why?) Did you leave me so easily (Why?) Did I look easy to you? (Why?) My heart is ripping to shreds (Why?) If every moment was a dream (Why?) If only I had the time to set it right (Why?) I prayed for your happiness I was always satisfied With having you I was happy to dream the same dream as you no matter what they said I had to let you go, but I’m just walking my path anyway Now I’m just chillin’, Feel like I’m healing (It’s too late) you said you can’t come back (You’ve always believed) that I’d crumble without you That’s a misunderstanding, why would I do that? why are you like that, why are you like that, I told you I wouldn’t Hey, I was really, really sad, because you were so immature and I was afraid you’d meet someone bad Why? baby (Keep your head down) You’re really pretty, but that’s all there is to you, there’s nothing important inside of you (Keep your head down) A nail is driven into the heart that is holding in the pain of love (Why?) Did you leave me so easily (Why?) Did I look easy to you? (Why?) My heart is ripping to shreds (Why?) If every moment was a dream (Why?) If only I had the time to set it right (Why?) I prayed for your happiness Ha~ Don’t play with people like that In front of me, all you do is speak of lies You’re such a two-faced person (Why why why) Since when did our crystal-like feelings become so opaque? Our love has ended, I’ve let you go, and now my heart is empty But my future is gesturing towards me to get up and smile I’m letting you go, live happily (why why why) One day far from now, far from now, I want to just smile comfortable (Why?) Why~~~~~~~~ (Why?) You let go of our love so easily (Why?) Did you ever think that someone would get worried? (Why?) I don’t think you know yet (Why?) Exactly just what you let go of (Why?) Just remain there and watch me grow (Keep your head down) Erased, disappeared, you’ve burned to death in my heart (Keep your head down) Erased, disappeared, you’ve died in my heart and you no longer exist Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs